Archmage (Warcraft III)
Hailing from the magical kingdom of Dalaran, the Archmagi represent the pinnacle of magical power. Weaving their intricate enchantments, these crotchety old wizards are called upon to defend humanity with all the magical powers at their disposal. Mounted atop their trusty steeds, the Archmagi brandish ancient staves that serve to channel their fierce energies in battle. Though gruff and slightly aloof, these experienced wizards are a heartening sight upon any battlefield where the fate of humanity lies in peril. Statistics Hero names Tenn Flamecaster, Nilas Arcanister, Andromath, Shal Lightbinder, Aran Spellweaver, Manath Magesinger, Landazar, Doril Magefont, Peril Spellbinder, Conjurus Rex, Fordred Aran, Dalar Dawnweaver, Kelen the Seeker. Information The Archmage is one of the most popular Human Heroes. Most Human players choose the Archmage as their first Hero. Human players love the Archmage's Water Elementals because they can really help assist Footmen in the early portion of the game where the Humans can be kind of weak. Water Elementals are great for soloing Creeps at the start of the game. Water Elementals are great for rushing the enemy and can be used to attack air units. With the Brilliance Aura, Archmages can keep several Water Elementals active at once and can regenerate the Mana of Heroes, Sorceresses, and Priests. The Archmage's Blizzard spell is also very powerful, especially in large team games. The Archmage's Ultimate Mass Teleport ability can allow the Humans to teleport around the map wherever they want and can allow them to instantly defend expansions without the use of Town Portal Scrolls. ;The Archmage is Very Fragile The Archmage is very easy to kill. Like the Undead Lich, the Archmage can be killed in 1-2 seconds when surrounded, sometimes before he can even think about Teleporting away. Whenever possible give the Archmage items that increase his Health, which will allow him to last long enough to get away. Always keep the Archmage away from the enemy and run whenever melee units attack or attempt to surround him. Players with poor control will find they lose the Archmage a lot when facing good players. ;Skill Spending There are typically two options: Water Elemental and then Brilliance Aura followed by Mass Teleport or Blizzard and then Brilliance Aura followed by Mass Teleport. The only question is which do you want: Blizzard or Water Elementals? ;Water Elementals vs. Blizzard Water Elementals are great but they can be dispelled. Some races can easily dispel Water Elementals such as Night Elf Dryads using Abolish Magic. Water Elementals also give the enemy Heroes good experience. When you suicide Water Elementals into an army or use them to scout they just hand over big chunks of experience to the enemy Heroes. Water Elementals can be very good warriors however if the enemy is not dispelling them. Blizzard is useful against large packs of enemies, especially in team games. Blizzard is very useful against low hit point units such as ranged units including spells casters. A Blizzard can easily kill a large group of Archers, Footmen, or Ghouls. With the Brilliance Aura Archmages can almost always cast Blizzard. Blizzard also scares the enemy into running. It wouldn't be smart for them to stand in the Blizzard but when they run you can often take free shots on the enemy as they run away. Blizzard can also force the enemy to separate as they are trying to run away which will allow you to swarm pockets of the enemy army with superior numbers. On some maps and in some player's towns you can set up a situation where the enemy cannot retreat. In that case you can Blizzard them and they just have to take it since they can't run. In those situations Blizzard is much more useful than Water Elementals. Blizzard can be a game winner. Typically players use Water Elementals in 1 vs. 1 and 2 vs. 2 and use Blizzard in 3 vs. 3 and 4 vs. 4. Some players use Blizzard AND Water Elemental if there is another player to give the Brilliance Aura or give Mana to the Archmage. ;Archmage Counters It usually isn't hard to kill an Archmage unless it is a large team game or the player is VERY good at controlling him. Simply surround and kill with melee units or ranged units. Use Mana Burn with a Demon Hunter, Entangling Roots with a Keeper of the Grove, Focused Fire with Priestess of the Moon and Searing Arrow, Sleep with a Dread Lord, Stun with Tauren Chieftain or Mountain King. Spells and abilities Blizzard :Calls down waves of freezing ice shards that damage units in a target area. Blizzard has a damage cap that is invoked when Blizzard hits more than 5 targets per wave. Blizzard is an area effect spell. This spell will damage all units including friendly units. Blizzard will hurt your own troops so don't Blizzard your own units or allied units. Be sure to prevent your units from running into a Blizzard after your enemy steps out of it. Whenever possible aim Blizzard on low hit point units such as ranged units and spellcasters. Try to move the enemy into areas where their retreat is cut off so you can Blizzard them. Cast Blizzard on any enemy units that can't run away. If you see that you are casting Blizzard on friendly troops immediately cancel it. Blizzard does 50% damage to buildings. Blizzard is not that effective against buildings but it can work. Blizzard will not hurt enemy units with Spell Immunity such as Night Elf Dryads, Undead units with Anti-Magic Shell, Undead Infernals, or Creeps with Spell Immunity. ;Blizzard Counters This spell must be maintained to get the full effect. If the Archmage moves, the spell will not do its full damage. The ice shards will stack their effects on the area of effect. Force the Archmage to move from his location. This will stop the Blizzard. You can interrupt this spell with spells such as: *Humans: Sorceress - Polymorph (uncastable on heroes) *Humans: Mountain King - Storm Bolt *Humans: Mountain King - Bash (uncastable on air units) *Orcs: Raider - Ensnare *Orcs: Tauren Chieftain - War Stomp (uncastable on air units) *Orcs: Witch Doctor - Stasis Trap (uncastable on air units) *Orcs: Shadow Hunter - Hex *Night Elves: Druid of the Talon - Cyclone (uncastable on air units) *Night Elves: Keeper of the Grove - Entangling Roots (uncastable on air units) *Undead: Dread Lord - Sleep *Undead: Dread Lord - Inferno (uncastable on air units) *Undead: Crypt Lord - Impale (uncastable on air units) *Neutral: Dark Ranger - Silence *Neutral: Goblin Tinker - Cluster Rockets *Neutral: Fire Lord - Soul Burn *Neutral: Fire Lord - Volcano Summon Water Elemental :Summons a Water Elemental to attack the Archmage's enemies. Water Elementals look different depending on the spell level. For solo game play or 2 vs. 2s, a common strategy is Archmage and Water Elementals to start out with. This works very well with Brilliance. Try to get the enemy Creeps and units to focus their attention on the Water Elemental since it will disappear after a period of time anyway. Brilliance Aura :Gives additional mana regeneration to nearby friendly units. This aura does increase the Mana Regeneration of the Archmage, so it is useful even when the Archmage doesn't have a lot of other spell casters under his command. This aura is especially useful in allied games because the Archmage can help regenerate mana of other heroes and spell casters. Almost all Archmagi use Brilliance Aura. Mass Teleport (Ultimate) :Teleports 24 of the player's nearby units, including the Archmage, to a friendly ground unit or structure. This spell is useful because, unlike Town Portal Scrolls, you can teleport to any location where there is a friendly ground unit. Town Portal Scrolls can only teleport you to a friendly town hall. The cooldown is fairly short, so the Archmage can teleport to a location, engage in battle, then quickly teleport to the next location. Mass Teleport is very powerful. It can allow you to teleport all around the map responding to enemy attacks and offensively attacking the enemy. It is especially useful in FFA games and large team games. If one enemy is attacking an ally in a Team Game the Archmage can teleport back to save it, then can Mass Teleport right back to where their ally is attacking once the enemy attack has been repelled. You can use Mass Teleport to go anywhere. Simply send a unit to where you want to teleport. You can even make units Invisible then send them into enemy towns then Mass Teleport to that unit. A very effective strategy is to build up a group of Siege Engines then use the Archmage to Mass Teleport them into enemy towns or expansions. Mass Teleport can also be very powerful with a group of Sorceresses and Priests with the Brilliance Aura. Send a Mechanical Critter into the enemy Town. Then use it to Mass Teleport there. =) The Archmage is not invulnerable while he casts Mass Teleport as Heroes normally are when using Teleport Scrolls. ;Mass Teleport player notes *This spell can teleport 24 units using any friendly building or ground unit as it destination point. *Flying units can be teleported but not used as destination point.This can be confirmed quickly by any player using this unit at level 6 or above. Manual description The manual description is the same than the Battle.net description, with the only difference that in the manual, it is said that their trusty steeds are "unicorns". Gallery Archmage2.gif Patch Changes World Editor description :Mystical Hero, adept at ranged assaults. Can learn Blizzard, Summon Water Elemental, Brilliance Aura and Mass Teleport. References External links Category:Warcraft III melee human heroes Category:Humans Category:Archmages